Climbing to Conclusions
by TheWriter67
Summary: Lena and Kara have been trying to go on a date, but their lives always get in the way. They finally manage to put together something. Kara is ready to go on this date, and she wants to tell Lena who she really is. Things don't always go the way they were planned though. Supercorp


It had been a hard week for Lena and Kara. They had tried setting up numerous amounts of dates, but each one was canceled due to L Corp business or Kara needing to go be Supergirl, though Lena was still unaware of the double identity. Kara had been planning on telling Lena, but Alex still didn't fully trust the young Luthor so she forbid Kara from telling her. That was the current issue that had the Danvers sisters fighting. They refused to speak to each other and J'on had had enough. He locked them both up in a room to force them to speak to each other.

"How come Maggie gets to know?!" Kara yelled.

"She's not a Luthor Kara and if I remember correctly, it's your fault she knows." Alex crossed her arms and dared Kara to object. She only got a glare in return.

"Lena is nothing like Lex. She's pure good! The other day she ran in the road to save a puppy!"

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Alex! I know she's good! I wouldn't be trying to date her if I didn't think so!" Kara threw her arms in the air and Alex's jaw dropped.

"Date...her...? Really Kara!?"

"I'm done with this conversation Alex. I'm going to tell her soon. She means a lot to me."

"Kara..." Alex sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She looked at Kara's determined expression. She knew there was no use arguing. Her sister had made up her mind. "Fine. I see that you fully trust her. Just be careful." Kara grinned and hugged her sister. Alex chuckled.

"Thank you Al and Lena would never hurt me intentionally."

"I hope you're right. I gotta tell Maggie about this."

"Alex!"

"What!? That woman has been trying to get you two together. She's gonna be thrilled."

"Ugh!" Kara sighed and tilted her head. "Well sounds like I gotta go save the day."

"Go. But we are not done. You gotta tell me all the details about what first date you'll have." Alex said as Kara backed away with a salute. She shook her head. Kara was adorable. Lena is lucky to have her.

… **...**

Lena turned on the news in her office. Once again it was showing Supergirl save the city. Lena smiled. Supergirl had recently saved her life. She had yelled at Lena to climb towards her in a crashing plane. She had been so scared to move again but Supergirl was really insistent that she climb, so she did. Supergirl had carried her to safety. As she turned her attention to the TV, Lena saw Supergirl talking to someone she guessed was one of the agents Supergirl worked with. The man must have been angering Supergirl because Lena noticed the crinkle between her brows. It was cute that both Kara and Supergirl did that.

' _Has to be a coincidence._ ' Lena thought. There was no way that clumsy and rambling Kara Danvers could be strong and confident Supergirl right? Lena sighed. It was too early for these thoughts. She sat down and looked down at the pile of papers on her desk. There was plenty of work that needed to be done.

"Hey." Lena jumped in her chair and if it weren't for Supergirls reflexes, her coffee would be halfway across the office. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Supergirl said as she leaned against Lena's desk. Lena composed herself.

"It's fine. You're really quiet you know."

"I could make more noise next time I guess."

"Or knock." Lena chuckled as Supergirl blushed.

"Or that..."

"So what brings you by? I saw you on the news." Lena said as she leaned back in her seat while looking at the hero. Supergirl shrugged and looked at her feet.

"Well I needed to escape for a minute."

"From what?" Just then a ringing sounded through the office.

"That." Supergirl sighed before reaching down and grabbing her phone from her boot. She sighed again. "What's up!?" She greeted in a happy tone. Lena watched in amusement. "Oh I'm just chilling at L Corp. Psssshh no!" Supergirl mumbled something quickly and Lena didn't catch it. "Well you know I'm always hungry. If there's food involved I'll be there in less than five minutes. Bye!" Supergirl hung up and put her phone away. "Sorry."

"No it's fine. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. The secret government agency I work with needs me back."

"They bribed you with food didn't they?" Lena grinned as Supergirl laughed and nodded.

"It's been a tiring week and we've been grumpy."

"I hope it gets better Supergirl."

"It already has. I got to see you." Supergirl winked before flying off. Lena just stared at the sky. Did Supergirl just flirt with her?

"I need a drink."

… **...**

"What's up Winn!?" Kara asked as she landed behind him. Winn jumped and turned to see her grinning.

"What have I said about scaring me Kara!?"

"But it's so easy." She laughed and he frowned.

"Anyways, Alex is waiting for you." He turned around and began typing. "I think she's practicing her future talk with your future girlfriend." She could hear the grin in his voice.

"Alex!" Kara ran of to find her sister. Every agent she passed had jumped out of the way clearly afraid of the alien. Some pointed to where Alex was. She finally found her in one of the training rooms with J'on. "Why did you tell Winn!? And you are not giving Lena a threatening talk!"

"Winn already knew Kara and I'm so giving Lena the shovel talk." Alex grinned as she stepped closer to Kara. "It's my job as big sister. Besides you totally gave Maggie the shovel talk!"

"It wasn't bad."

"Kara you threatened to throw her into space. You literally let her know you were Supergirl with that threat. I totally get to give Lena the speech." Alex crossed her arms with a victorious smirk on her face. Kara huffed.

"Help me J'on!" She pleaded. J'on smiled.

"I'm not getting in this one, but if I did Alex gets to give the talk."

"J'on!"

"Ha!"

"You guys suck..." Kara pouted and Alex laughed as she hugged her little sister.

"We just care about you. If Lena means well then this will be nothing."

"Will you really try to be okay with me and her if it works out?"

"Yes. Kara I love you and I will be nice to Lena. You were right earlier. She isn't really evil, I'm just stuck on the last name. I promise to be good now. Besides we can have double dates." She smiled and Kara grinned.

"I love you Al. Can I have my food that was promised?"

"You and your food." Alex rolled her eyes. "Come on it's in the cafeteria." The three of them walked out or the room and headed towards the cafeteria. "So what are you guys doing for a date?"

"Well you know how I mentioned going rock climbing? Apparently we're doing that. Like literally going out of town to climb real rocks!"

"Rock climbing for a first date huh?"

"We wanted to get out of the city because this place always has something that gets in the way of our dates."

"Are you going to tell her you're Supergirl?"

"Maybe after we get back in town. I just wanna be Kara Danvers for a few hours."

"Well let us know. We'll have the paperwork ready." J'on said with a smile. Kara hugged him.

"Thanks!"  
 **…...**

Kara was freaking out. Lena would be here any minute now and she had no idea what to wear. Alex had been trying to help and Maggie was supposed to be helping but she was having more fun recording the moment.

"Kara I still say those yoga pants." Maggie said as she watched Kara running around.

"Where are they!?" Maggie shook her head.

"You're wearing them little Danvers. Okay just go get the jacket Alex told you to grab."

"Where?!"

"You're bed Kara." Maggie laughed. She was enjoying this. Once Kara had everything, Alex put a hand on her shoulder.

"Stop panicking. You and Lena will have fun. Don't worry about the city. J'on and I will cover for you."

"Thanks Alex." Kara hugged her.

"Yeah don't worry little Danvers. We got the city."

"Thanks Maggie." Just then a knock on the door sounded. Alex quickly pushed Kara out of the way and answered.

"Hey Lena!"

"Agent Danvers hi." Lena smiled as Kara glared at her sister.

"Hey Lena. Sorry Alex is rude and leaving." Kara saw Alex opening her mouth before Maggie wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Come on babe! Let's let the kids go on their date." Kara blushed and Maggie winked at her. "Don't do anything I wouldn't!" She yelled as she dragged Alex out the door. Kara listened to them walk away. Before they were gone, there was one more shout. "Practice safe sex!" Kara was ready to fly away and go hide in a cave somewhere.

"Well they are...interesting." Lena said with a smile. Kara was still frozen in place. Lena smiled more and hugged her. "Let's go." Kara finally moved and quickly hugged Lena back.

"Yeah!" She grabbed her purse and followed Lena outside. "You're driving?!" Kara yelled with a smile. Lena chuckled.

"Yes. I wanted to drive today." She opened the door for Kara and Kara slipped in. She loved Lena's camero. She loved when Lena drove them places. She just loved anything that had to do with Lena Luthor. Lena got in the drivers side and the two smiled at each other. "You're in charge of the music." Lena said as she pulled out of her parking spot and onto the street. Kara happily turned on one of the pop stations. Lena watched the girl dance in her seat. "You look beautiful." It slipped before she could even think about it. Kara blushed and fumbled with her glasses.

"Thank, but um...you're defiantly prettier Lena." She was bright red and Lena laughed.

"Why thank you Miss Danvers." She reached over and grabbed Kara's hand. "You're adorable you know that?"

"Um...well Maggie says I'm an adorable puppy."

"Does she now?" Lena laughed again. "She isn't wrong."

"Thanks?" Kara said as she held Lena's hand a little tighter. She was happy this was happening. "I'm glad we're finally doing this Lena." She smiled and saw that Lena was also happily smiling.

"I am too Kara."

"This is going to be so fun!"

"I'm sure it will. We're doing it together. Though if you ever ask me to jump out of a plane I'll say no."

"Oh I wanna sky dive!" Kara grinned as Lena laughed.

"You ask Alex to do that one with you!"

"I might need too." Kara hummed to the song playing on the radio and Lena sigh in content. She was so happy to be alone with Kara.

"Hey Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"Since you know Supergirl do you think you could help me figure something out?"

"Uh sure." Kara gulped.

"Well I saw her the other day and before she left, I swear she flirted with me." Kara felt her heart stop. She knew this would come back to haunt her.

"I'm sure she didn't."

"Kara she winked at me!"

"What umm...what do you want me to do exactly?"

"You could tell her I'm happily trying to date this cheerful reporter." Lena smirked and Kara nodded.

' _This woman will be the death of me..._ '

"Yup I'll tell her that."

"Great!" Lena turned the music up as she sang along. Kara looked out the window.

"Oh Rao..."

… **...**

When they arrived at their destination, Lena popped the trunk and they grabbed their gear.

"Sure you wanna do this?" Lena asked as she closed the trunk. Kara was grinning.

"Yup! You?"

"I'm in if you are. We took that class if you recall. So I at least know we know what we're doing. We won't fall and die."

"I'll never let that happen." Kara said seriously. Lena smiled and held Kara's hand.

"My hero." They walked along a rocky path to the cliff they were gonna climb. It was about a twenty minute hike, and Kara was hurrying along. Lena chuckled. "We have plenty of time dear. Do slow down."

"Sorry Lena." Kara blushed and slowed down and enjoyed her time with Lena. They talked about their jobs and Lena asked about Alex and Maggie to which Kara had fun telling embarrassing stories. Soon enough they were at the cliff and both set about getting ready. Kara was jumping in excitement. Once they were both ready, Kara started climbing. Lena sighed and started up as well. "Come on Lee!" Lena looked to see Kara already further along than her. How she climbed so fast she wasn't sure. Maybe the girl was really stronger than she looked.

"Coming Kara!" She followed the path Kara took and hurried along. As she went to move, her foot slipped and she almost fell. Kara must have felt the slip on the rope connecting them.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine!" Lena sighed and looked down. She wished she hadn't. She was high up on the cliff. "I hate heights." She muttered to herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder and almost jumped. Kara had climbed back down to make sure she was safe.

"You'll be okay. I promise, but if you want we could go back down."

"No keep going. I'm okay Kara." She managed a smile and waited for Kara to start climbing again. Lena took a deep breath and started moving again. She kept thinking of how far up they were. She froze in her spot as she felt her foot slip again.

"Lena we're almost there! Climb!" Kara shouted as she looked down at her friend. She could see her hesitating. "Climb Lena!" Kara saw Lena look up at her in shock.

"S-Su-Supergirl!?" Kara panicked and crushed the rocks in her hands. She looked like a fish out of water.

"What!? No!" Kara yelled.

"Kara you're literally floating!" Lena screamed. "You're Supergirl!" Kara looked down and sighed. She was floating.

"Okay yeah you got me Lena."

"Kara Danvers you fly us to the top this instant!"

"Okay..." Kara sighed and carried Lena the rest of the way. Lena sat down and stared at her.

"So...you're really Supergirl."

"Yeah. Lena I was going to tell you tonight! I mean I wanted to tell you earlier, but Alex was being mean and I'm sorry!" Kara sat down in front of Lena. The brunette shook her head with a laugh. Kara looked at her in confusion. 

"I should have known! That damn crinkle!" Lena said as she leaned forward and poked the crinkle between Kara's eyebrows. Kara blushed. "Really though Kara, rock climbing!?"

"Thought it'd be fun..." Kara mumbled. Lena laughed and pressed a kiss to Kara's forehead before removing her glasses.

"It's really you...and Kara I'm not mad." She smiled as Kara looked at her in shock.

"Really?"

"Really Kara. I am happy to know though. It'll make things easier for our dating life." She was pushed on her back as Kara jumped forward and wrapped her in a hug.

"Thank you."

"Of course." She hugged her friend back and sighed happily. "Rock climbing though?" She was still stuck on the idea.

"It was fun!" Kara shouted. Lena laughed.

"Yeah you can skydive with Alex." She pulled away from Kara with a mischievous smirk. "So Kara? Still gonna tell Supergirl to stop flirting with me?"

"Nope!" Kara said and she winked at Lena. Oh this was going to be the best relationship ever.


End file.
